


How will this JOI end? You'll have to listen to find out

by funnytraybake



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnytraybake/pseuds/funnytraybake





	How will this JOI end? You'll have to listen to find out

Hello boys. Are you ready to edge for me? Are you ready to ache for me? Are you ready to stroke for me? Good. Let’s start by stripping you naked. That’s it. Good boy. Fully naked for me. Not a stitch on you. I want you exposed. I want you vulnerable. I want you naked.

All done for me? Good. Now, don’t touch that cock quite yet. Oh no, I need to get it a little more worked up first. What do you think I’m going to do to you today? Do you think I’m going to let you cum? Do you think I’m going to ruin you? Do you think I’m getting to make you eat your own cum? Do you think I’m going to deny you? Do you think I’m going to edge you and edge you and edge you until you can’t take it anymore? Or do you think I’m going to do a mixture of all those things and so much more…?

Well, I want you to know something about this audio. What happens at the end is entirely up to me. You see, this script has an open-ended ending. Which means that I can choose what I want to do to you at the end of this audio. I can choose whether to ruin you, whether to deny you, or whether to make you cum. Or whatever else I can think of. So I want you to know that what happens to you – yes, you. Listening to this right now – whatever happens to you happens to you because I chose it. Your cock is in my control. OK? Got it?

Good. If you want to carry on listening to this, I need you to agree to do what I say. I need you to agree to give me complete control of your cock. Complete control of your pleasure. If you can’t agree to that, then this isn’t going to work. But if you can agree to that, then I promise to take good care of you. Agreed? Good boy.

Now, how’s that cock doing? Is it getting nice and hard for me? It sure looks like it is! But I think we can get it harder. I think we can get it much harder.

Get on your elbows and knees for you. That’s it. Good boy. Knees slightly spread, your head buried in your pillow, ass up. Get in this position for me. Such a good boy. You see, this position makes you feel my control. Because if you were in that position with me, I could do whatever I wanted with you. If I were feeling nice, maybe I’d slowly slide my head between your knees. And then reach up and stroke your cock. Maybe wrap my lips round it from beneath you. Suck you and lick you and stroke you. Milk you until you came on my face.

Or maybe I’d spank you. Maybe I’d let your cock hang there. Desperate to be touched. Aching. Dripping precum onto the bed while I spanked you. Or maybe I’d have you turn around and face the other way, and then make you lick my soaking wet pussy until you made me cum.

Hm… I wonder what I would choose if we were really together in person.

Well, enough fantasies. Time to let that cock get some actual real physical contact.

Flip back over onto your back. Good boy.

Get your hand in a claw like shape above your cock. And then slowly lower it onto your head and pull back up. Again. Just lightly touching it. Grazing your fingers against the tip of your cock. Just slowly squeezing on the way up. Good boy. That’s it. Tease yourself for me. Can you feel your precum on your fingers as you lightly graze the tip of your cock? Keep going. Slowly tease yourself. That little amount of touch driving your absolutely crazy. But I’m not ready to let you stroke properly yet. I need to ease you into it. Got it?

Good boy. Now, take one finger and start slowly playing with that sensitive spot on the underside of your cock. Just slowly rub it. Gently. Feel your back arch and body shiver in pleasure. It’s so fucking sensitive isn’t it? That is exactly the spot I love to tease when I’m giving a guy a blowjob. Licking it with my tongue. Teasing you. Watching you twitch and ache and moan. I love it.

I want you to think about me. Is this the first time you’ve listened to me? Or have you heard me before? Maybe you’ve commented on my audios. Maybe we’ve even messaged a bit.

Do you ever think about what I get up to with other guys? Do you ever think about the fact that while you’re listening to my audios on here, I might have the cock of another guy in my mouth? I might be teasing and sucking and fucking other guys? You get to hear my audios, sure. But what about those filthy videos I send to other people? Do you ever think about what it would be like to see those? What it would be like to feel my lips around your cock? (blowjob sounds here). What do you think I’m sucking on right now? Do you think it’s my thumb? Or maybe a dildo? Or… maybe it’s another guy’s cock. And while you’re just laying there listening to it, another guy is actually feeling my lips around his cock. Right fucking now. (stop blowjob sounds here)

But you’ll never know. Too bad.

Start stroking.

Hard and fast. Good boy.

Stroke that cock for me. Feel the pleasure shoot through your body. Nice and fast for me. With a good grip on it. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Good boy.

I wonder what ending you want for this audio. I wonder if you want me to let you cum. I wonder if you want me to ruin you and make you taste your own cum. I wonder if you want me to deny you and send you a follow up audio tomorrow to listen to. I wonder…

But what you want doesn’t really matter. Because as I told you, what happens to you at the end of this audio is up to me. I know what I want to do to you. And that’s all that matters. Of course, you won’t find out what that is for a little while longer yet.

I think it’s time to make this a little more intense for you… Up till now you’ve just had the sound of my voice to stroke to. Just me speaking in your ears. Well… apart from that bit I was sucking on that dildo/thumb/cock for a while at least. But time to change that.

[For the rest of the audio now, layer in some background sounds of moaning/begging/sucking/dirty talk. Whatever you feel would be sexiest. Just have this sort of come in and out in the background for the rest of the audio while you continue talking over it.]

Mmm…

Does that turn you on even more? Stroking to that. Does that make your cock just want to EXPLODE? Good. But not yet.

Do NOT cum. Don’t you fucking dare cum because I am not done with you. Oh no. Just keep stroking. Keep edging. Keep fucking yourself for me. Keep stroking that cock until I tell you to cum or I tell you to stop. OK? Good boy.

Are you getting close? Are you getting to that point where you feel like you can’t take it anymore? Are you getting close to the point of no return? Good. Did you come into the audio thinking maybe you wanted me to deny you. Maybe you wanted me to edge you and fuck with you. But now you’re here. Now you’re right on the edge. Now you can feel it. Now it’s so close. Now you NEED it. Now you NEED to cum. You’re desperate for it. But all you can do is just lay there and hope that at the end of this I’ll let you.

Just lay there and think of me. Think of me stroking your cock, my soft hands teasing you. Think of my lips wrapping round your shaft. Think of my tongue teasing your tip. Think of me taking you right to the base of your cock. Feeling your tip deep in my throat. Think of me giving you the sloppiest blowjob you’ve ever had. You cock covered in my spit as I slide my lips over you.

Or maybe you’d rather think of me sliding my soaking wet pussy onto your cock. Riding you. Up and down as you feel yourself grow harder and thicker inside me. Going deeper and faster as I speed up. Feeling yourself getting pushed right to the edge. Feeling yourself explode.

Keep stroking that fucking cock. Keep edging. Don’t cum. Be a good boy for me.

I’m going to count down for you. I want you to keep your hand on your cock throughout this. Keep stroking. Stay right on that fucking edge. OK? Good boy.

[make sure the moaning/sucking/whatever background sounds are still going and keep going through this countdown]

100

Oh yeah, this is going to take a while.

99  
98  
97  
96

You better not cum

95  
94  
93

I’m not ready for that yet.

92  
91  
90

Maybe I won’t be for a while.

89  
88  
87  
86  
85  
84  
83  
82  
This could go on for a very long time

81  
80

So get comfortable with that cock on the edge

79  
78

You stay there until I say

77  
76  
75  
74  
73  
72  
71  
70  
69

I want you to feel so fucking desperate

68  
67  
66  
65

I want you to ache

64  
63  
62

So ride that edge for me like a good boy

61

Like a good cock

60  
59  
58  
57  
56  
55  
54  
53  
52  
51  
50  
49  
48  
47  
46  
45  
44  
43

Are you covered in precum?

42

Drenched in it?

41

Good

40

Taste it

39

That’s it

38

Get some on your finger and suck it clean

37  
36

Good boy

35

Now go back to stroking

34  
32  
31  
30

I wish I were there to taste it for you

29  
28  
27

To clean your cock

26

Lick it all off

25  
24  
23

And then suck out a load and swallow it for you

22  
21  
20

Maybe I will

19

Maybe I won’t

18  
17

We’re nearly there

16  
15

Keep edging

14  
13  
12

So close

11

So fucking close

10

[Here you choose which ending you want to use. There is a list of potential options on the original reddit script offer post. Or if you prefer you can just make up your own. Totally up to you!]


End file.
